Bicycling has become an increasingly popular pastime through the years. Cyclists frequently ride bicycles to a picnic site for a picnic or tailgating event, for example, to prolong their enjoyment of the outdoors. Various compartments and the like are known for enabling a cyclist to carry such items as food, beverages, sunscreen and the like. However, such compartments are limited in item-carrying capacity and capability.